Bundle of Hell
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean face their hardest challenge yet... A demon baby.
1. Back Alley

--This one kinda popped in my head. Hope u like--

1

"Man where the hell are these things?" Dean whispered, irritated and uncomfortable from the half an hour of being in the same position. Sam, who was crouched next to him, rolled his eyes.

"Gee Dean," He mocked. "I don't know. Maybe they didn't get the invaqtations we sent." He whispered harshly. They sat in silence for a moment. They were crouched down behind a dumpster in a dark dank alley...waitng. Footsteps broke the silence. Dean peered around the corner slowly.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Just two. A guy and a chick. The girl's holdin' something'." The brothers pulled out their guns and squeezed them tightly.

"What do you think it is?" Sam said.

"Don't know and honestly don't care." Dean said. He stood slowly, gun pointed at the man. "Hey gorgeous," ha said. The man turned around quickly. "How'd that pretty blond girl taste last night?" Sam has his gun aimed at the woman who was clutching the brown bundle in her arms tightly. Suddenly the man charged at Dean, who shot repeatedly at him.

"Alright," Sam said slowly to the woman. "Nobody has to get hurt." She smirked.

"I'm not going back to hell quietly." She said.

"Have it your way then." Sam grimaced. The woman set the bundle down gently, then pounced on Sam, eyes black and smirk in place. She dug her nails into Sam's chest.

"Ah!" He yelled. Dean was prying the male demon's hands from a rather large knife when he heard Sam.

"Sammy!" He kicked the demon in the chest, hard and sent him flying. He ran over and grabbed the woman by her hair.

"Sorry sweetheart," He said, pulling her off Sam. "We stop serving dinner at 9:30." He threw her into a pile of crates. He stretched his hand out and Sam took it.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam put a hand on his bleeding chest.

"Yeah I'll be fine." They turned and saw the two demons getting up.

"Well," Dean said, raising his gun again. "This has been fun. Sam, if you will."

"Spritus Imundi," Sam began the well rehearsed exorcism. The man grabbed the woman's hand. She looked from him to the bundle, her eyes pleading with him. The man shook his head, the woman bowed her head. Then they released themselves from the human's bodies.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled. He and Sam ducked down from the thick black cloud that hovered above them. In a few moments it was gone. "That was wierd." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, really wierd." He agreed. He glanced at the bundle the woman had so unwillingly parted with. "What do you think's in that?" Dean started walking down the alley toward his car.

"Again little brother, don't know, don't care." Sam walked beside him.

"Dean it might be important." He implored.

"Yeah and it might be dangerous too genius." Dean said.

"I'm going over there." Sam huffed.

"Fine!" Dean said, throwing up his hands. "Go kill your- what the hell is that noise?" Sam listened. A light wailing was slowly filling the alley. They glanced around, trying to find the source.

"It's coming from that." Sam gestured to the bundle. Sam slowly walked toward it.

"Sam no." Dean warned. Sam ignored him. He bent down cautiously and pulled back the tattered blanket.

"Oh, my, God." Sam said.

"Oh god what is it? It's a head isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. He looked into the creatures black eyes.

"Dean it's a baby."

--This was kind've random. Tell me if u want more. The next few chapters are gonna be funny: ) Push that button. U know u want 2--


	2. Rose

--Continuing the baby story tanx 4 reviews!!--

2

_"Oh my God". Sam said._

_"Oh God what is it? It's a head isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. He looked in the creatures black eyes._

_"Dean it's a baby."_

"A-a what?" Dean said, walking toward Sam.

"A baby." He said. Dean saw the child's black eyes.

"Sam that's not a baby it's a death trap." Dean said.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Sam asked. Dean started walking to his car again.

"Dean we can't just leave it here!" Sam yelled. He looked down at the baby. Minus the black eyes it was very adorable. He pulled the blanket down and revealed a pink dress.

_That answers that question._ Sam stood with the baby and walked over to Dean. "Come on Dean you can't be that heartless." Sam said.

"Can and will." Dean replied stubbornly. Sam held the baby in front of Dean's face. Her light brown curls grazed her ears and she smiled a dimpled grin at him.

"You are seriously considering leaving this little girl in a dark alley downtown?" Sam asked.

"Fine!" Dean said, walking past Sam and the demon seed. "It's sittin' with you." Sam pulled the baby back and got in the Impala. He sat the baby on the edge of his knees, unsure if what to do with her. Dean started the engine and got onto the main road. He glanced nervously at the baby.

"So mom any ideas on what we're gonna do with it?" Dean asked gruffly.

"I don't know. It's not like there's a demon baby orphanage around. Maybe we should take care of _her_." Sam said. The baby looked at Dean, as if waiting for an answer. Dean looked at Sam, then the baby and back again.

"Hell no." He said bluntly, the baby frowned.

"Why not?" Sam asked loudly. "What are we gonna do exorcise her?" Dean didn't answer. "Oh my God you aren't serious?" Sam asked. Still no answer. "Dean we can't send a baby to Hell."

"It's a demon Sam. A.k.a evil. Isn't that what we kill or am I wrong?" Said Dean.

"You cared enough to take her out of that alley I know you care enough not to exorcise her." Sam defended. Dean sighed.

"Okay, but we can't keep her." Dean said.

* * *

Dean opened the motel room door and let Sam and the baby pass him. Sam held her out in front of him, again unsure of what to do. He carefully sat her on the bed. She looked around the room curiously. 

"Are we gonna name her or just call her evil baby?" Sam asked. The baby began bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Well, she's a chick so we can't call her Axel." Dean said grinning. Sam rolled his eyes. "How about Rose?"

"Yeah. And when she gets older and asks whoever she got her name from they'll say a bunch of long haired druggies that used to be able to sing."

"How dare you trash Guns 'N Roses." Dean said. He gestured to the baby. "Let's ask her." Dean said.

"Fine." They walked over to her and Sam picked her up. "Can we call you Rose?" He asked softly. Rose smiled.

"Ha ha I win." Dean laughed. Sam set Rose back down.

"She seems alright. You think all babies are this quiet?"

* * *

_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

The lights flickered and Roses shrieks filled the little room. Sam was gently bouncing her up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. Dean had his hands over his ears.

"God I've never heard a kid this loud!" He yelled.

"Do you want to try something?" Sam yelled back, going slightly deaf from Rose.

"Maybe she's hungry!" Dean yelled. Sam nodded. He walked over to Dean and thrust Rose at him.

"Take her. I'll go get her some food." he said. Before Dean could retaliate Sam put Rose in his arms. Her wailing stopped instantly. Dean looked at her, wide eyed. "Oh my God," Sam said. "Dean you're a miracle worker." Dean said nothing. Her black eyes weren't cold and evil like all the other demons they'd faced. Her's were warm, innocent.

"I'll be back." Sam said, edging toward the door.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" Dean said.

"I don't know," Sam said, half of his body already out the door. "Be creative." And he closed the door. Dean looked at Rose, who smiled at him sweetly.

"One wrong move and it's fire time for you." He said. She giggled. She was adorable. Like a baby out of the magazine. All except for the onyx eyes. Her cheeks were plump and rosy, her hair light and soft. And she was so content, when you talked to her it actually looked like she was listening.

_She's a demon Dean._ He told himself. _She could attack you at any moment._ He looked down at her again. She took his necklace and was gnawing on it, her chubby fingers wrapped around the string. _Yeah right._

* * *

Sam reached the motel about an hour and a half later, a large grocery bag under his arm. He didn't believe how much stuff babies needed. There were eighty different types of formula, double that in diapers, and millions of bottles. He started to open the motel room door when he heard a noise. 

"Ah!" Dean yelled, then a loud crash.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and he wrenched open the door.

--Oh, don't you hate cliffhangers? I hope the 80's rock fans enjoyed my Guns 'N Roses reference!! (For those who don't know Axel Rose is the lead singer of Guns 'N roses) Please push that perdy button. It would be much appreciated by moi!--


	3. Parenthood

--Glad u like my baby story! Here's More!!--

3

_Sam reached the motel an hour and a half later, a large grocery bag under his arm...He started to open the motel room door when he heard a noise._

_"Ah!" Dean yelled, then a loud crash._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled and he wrenched open the door._

Dean pushed himself up off the ground, the fallen lamp next to him. He didn't seem to notice Sam come in. He looked around for Rose. She was under the coffee table against the wall, giggling softly and watching Dean.

"Alright," Dean said, brushing himself off. "I may' fell but I'm still gonna find you." Sam cocked his head to one side, a smile creeping across his face. Rose giggled again. "Maybe she's under...Here!" Dean lifted up the bed skirt. "Nope." He walked over to the closet. "Okay, I _know _she's in... Here!" He pulled the door open. "Nope." Sam had to stifle a laugh. His macho big brother was playing hide and seek with a baby.

Dean walked in front of the coffee table. Rose gazed at his legs, wide eyed.

"Well," He said. "Maybe she's gone forever." Rose smiled, thinking she had outwitted the older man. "Or maybe she's under here!" Dean reached under the table and pulled Rose out swiftly. She screamed happily. Sam's laughter burst from his throat. Dean jumped and quickly put Rose down.

"How-how long 've you been standing there?" Dean asked. Sam continued to laugh.

"Long enough man, long enough." He laughed, his ribs starting to ache. Dean flushed.

"Hey you told me to get creative." He said. Sam laughed harder.

* * *

Twelve diapers, three bottles, two jars of baby food, and two hours later, Sam and Dean were exhausted. Rose however, wasn't. She was playing happily with a brown teddy bear and a binky. 

"How does one kid make such a mess?" Sam asked.

"She is a mess." Dean said. It was true. Half of the baby food in the jars were on Rose's face. He turned to Sam. "You're givin' her a bath."

"Oh nuh-uh. Absolutely not." Sam protested.

"It's either that or you put her to bed." Dean sighed.

"Fine." Sam groaned. He plucked Rose off the floor, and carried her to the small, very small kitchen in the room. He sat her on the counter. She gazed at him curiously. Sam laughed lightly. "Man you're a cutie huh?" She grinned shyly. After undressing her, Sam filled up the sink with warm water and set Rose inside. She giggled happily and grabbed at the bubbles made by the baby soap. Sam laughed. He dipped a washcloth in the water and wiped her face.

"I wonder why your parents left you in that alley." Sam said. Rose continued playing with an empty plastic cup. "Maybe you were just too much trouble." Rose looked up at him, smiled mischievously, and splashed him. "Hey!" Sam yelled, smiling.

"Ghe he hee." Rose giggled, splashing more water on him.

"Okay let's see how you like it." Sam splashed her and bubbles dripped down her nose. Rose pulled her hands back, Sam watched amazed as the water did too. The water balled up and swirled a few inches above the sink. "Oh don't you dare-" Sam said. But the water flew at him as Rose thrust her hands forward and drenched Sam, also knocking him backwards.

"Ghee he hee hee." Rose laughed. Sam smiled and wiped the bubbles off his face.

"Dean is _so_ bathing you next time." He grabbed the towel off of the counter and dried her off. After putting a light yellow dress on her he set her down and she crawled back into the bedroom area.

Sam walked into the bathroom. He was a little frazzled from what happened with Rose. She was powerful. And that scared him. Not that she'd hurt him or Dean, but that people might see her as a threat. He shook his head and peeled off his shirt and put on a dry one. He shook the water out of his hair and walked out.

Dean was holding Rose and was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking her back and forth. Her light brown curls shone on Dean's black T-shirt. Her thumb was in her mouth and her other hand gripped Dean's necklace. As Dean rocked her, he sang lightly,

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done,"_ Dean's eyes were closed, and slowly Rose's did too. Sam smiled softly. No matter how tough Dean was, he had a soft spot for little girls. Dean was silent suddenly.

"Dean?" Sam said. He got no answer. "Dean?" Still nothing. Sam thought about waking Dean up, but changed his mind. He draped a blanket over the two and went to bed.

If only he knew how bad things would get.

--Da da dun! Please push the lovely button and tell me if you like!--


	4. Missing

--Yay More!! Hope y'all like it!--

4

A noise woke Dean. He glanced down at Rose. She was sleeping contently, her little chest going up and down rhythmically. He looked around cautiously. Sam was also asleep. Dean nudged his back. Sam stirred.

"Dean," He said sleepily. "What's-"

"Shh." Dean said holding a finger to his lips. He mouthed to Sam: _There's someone in here._ Sam nodded and got up. He moved silently toward the door. He looked around wildly and strained his ears for any noise. Dean hugged Rose tight, and also stood. The room was silent and completely dark, minus the neon lights coming through the window.

"Ah!" Sam's yell pierced the room. Rose's eyes flew open.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running toward where he'd last seen his brother. Rose bounced in his arms. She knew something was wrong. She started to cry. "Sam!" Dean yelled again. As he turned a corner, a fist collided with his face. He fell on his back, making sure Rose wasn't harmed. She cried louder. The lights began to flicker.

Dean tasted blood in his mouth, but he stood anyway. "Sam!" He yelled.

"Dean!" Sam answered. Dean held Rose tighter and ran toward Sam's voice. Sam's nose was bleeding, the man in front of him smiled as Dean ran toward them.

"Get the hell away form my brother!" Rose's face was streaked with tears and when she saw Sam she reached out to him.

"Sham," She said through her sobs. "Shammy!"

"Dean wait!" Sam yelled, it was too late. The man turned around and hit Dean in the jaw, hard. Dean fell back, Rose and all. Sam charged at the man. He then turned and hit Sam in the nose...again. Sam fell, lights dancing in front of his eyes. He watched the man walk toward Dean and Rose. He bent down and picked Rose up, who shrieked even louder.

"Dean!" she yelled. "Sham!" The man smiled, his eyes as black as hers.

"No!" Dean yelled. He stood and started to run toward the demon. The man pulled out a knife and held it to Rose's neck.

"One more step and I kill her." He said. Dean stopped, helpless. The demon smiled. "Good boy." He smirked. Suddenly Sam and Dean were thrown against a wall, their heads bouncing off of it and knocking them out. The man turned and walked away.

"Dean!" Rose cried. "Sham!"

* * *

Dean awoke hours later. His thoughts were hazy. He stood up, the room spinning around him. He looked around slowly, confused about what had happened. His memory suddenly flooded back. The demon, Sam, Rose... 

"Rose," he whispered. He ran over to Sam and shook his shoulder. "Sam, Sammy get up." Sam eyes opened. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "He took her Sam. C'mon we have to go and find this son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said, standing. "We have no idea where to look. It's been hours he could be anywhere." Dean dug through a bag and pulled out a flask of holy water, and a fair amount of guns.

"Don't you think I know that Sam?" Dean asked sharply. "But dammit we have to try. If I gave up on you every time you got kidnapped you would've been long gone by now."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam sighed. Dean through his cell-phone at him.

"Call Bobby. Find out why anyone would want a demon baby." He said.

"You," Sam began. "You don't think it was her dad do you." He asked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "Do you remember how Yellow Eyes talked about Meg and her brother? Even demon parents wouldn't hurt or threaten to hurt their kids." Sam nodded.

He dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?" Bobby said.

"Bobby? It's Sam."

"Hey Sam," Bobby laughed. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if you sould tell me why anyone would want a demon baby." Sam said. Bobby was silent.

"You're joking, right?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby I'm not."

"Man didn't your dad teach you boys anything?"

"Bobby please." Sam said.

"Okay," Bobby said slowly. " Demon babies have a lot and I mean a_ lot _of magic in them. This magic can be harvested or if you leave the baby alone it'll go away by itself."

"How do you harvest their magic?" Sam asked. Bobby sighed.

"You kill the baby." Bobby said. Sam went pale. "Evil or not there's no reason to kill a child." Silence followed. "Why do you want to know about demon babies Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam explained their situation.

"...And then the guy took her." Sam finished.

"Man," Bobby said. "Do you guys need any help?"

"Bobby you're about three and a half hours away, by then it'll be too late." Sam thought a moment. "Wait," he said. "Demons never do anything like this if there's a ritual involved."

"Yeah, there's one for killing a demon baby," Bobby said. "For starters it doesn't start 'till sundown."

"Can you tell me the rest?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Bobby said.

* * *

Dean had the gas pedal on the floor of the Impala. His firery gaze never leaving the road. He was gonna find the ass-holes who took Rose, and he was gonna send them to Hell in the most painful way possible. 

"Dean slow down." Sam said. "I want to find Rose too but killing ourselves in te process isn't going to help." They were silent for several moments. "Turn right here." Sam said. Dean turned the wheel, his expression told Sam now would be the worst time to piss him off. "Dean we're gonna find her." Sam assured.

"I know." Dean said. "I just hope it's before she's in one piece." Sam turned his eyes to the road and wished the car would go faster.

--Ta Da!! Until next time boys and girls. For now push that perdy purple button...u know u want to!!--


	5. Looking

--Well here u go. Thanks for the reviews!!--

4

Rose was angry. And when she was angry, bad things tended to happen. Like the earthquake she'd caused. Or the major thunderstorm still rumbling outside. Or maybe the heavy objects she was throwing at her captors. The Devil's trap didn't allow her to move, but her magic still worked. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to see her Sham and Dean burst through the door and take her out of this place. But until they did, she'd have to deal with these demons as best as she could.

* * *

Rose was going to be easier to find than Sam thought. She'd left them a demonic breadcrumb trail to follow and they just kept coming. The inexplicable crack down the road showed which way they went, but the storm made it hard to follow. 

"Man I can't see a damn thing." Dean said irritably. The routine _thunk thunk _of the windshield wipers muffling his voice slightly. Dean glanced at his watch. 5:33. They only had 27 minutes to find her or...he didn't want to think about it. "If those ass-holes touched one hair on her head I'll..."

"Rose is smart Dean," Sam said. "And she.. she has these powers-" Dean slammed the brakes. Sam flew forward and almost hit the dashboard.

"What?" Dean yelled. Sam pushed himself back up in the seat.

"Dean I was gonna tell you but-"

"Sammy don't you think that would've been something you should've told me um, I don't know, three hours ago?"

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said. "I was gonna tell you after I gave her a bath but, you two were asleep." Sam said, wincing. He was almost positive Dean was going to hit him. Instead, he sighed.

"Next time we have a demon baby with superpowers and gets kidnapped by other demons, wake me up." Dean sighed wearily.

"Note taken." Sam nodded. Dean put the car back in drive and sped off.

* * *

Rose knew she was in trouble. She knew she was probably gonna get hurt. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she knew. There were about twenty people in these red robes and they were chanting in a language Rose didn't understand. The one she identified as the leader stood closest to her, a book opened in his hands. 

"You!" He barked to a person behind him. "Pick her up." The demon walked toward her and reached his arms out. Rose imagined him flying across the room into the glass cabinet on the opposite wall. Then he did. Rose smiled as the man landed with a satisfying crash. The leader nodded to another, a woman this time.

"Come here you little sh-" The woman flew up in the air, bounced off the ceiling, and landed on the floor. Rose giggled loudly. One right after another Rose tossed, shook, hit kicked and punched every demon that tried to touch her. Problem was, she was getting tired. Her powers took up a lot of energy. The leader bent down in front of her.

"You're quite the little hellion, aren't you?" He asked in a mock sweet voice. Rose glared at him. She tried to throw him out the window, but he didn't budge. "Ah, ah, ah," The demon said, waving a finger. "You really think your wittle magic works on me?" The demon laughed. "I need your magic because I know how to use it. Unlike you. By the time you know how it'll be long gone. Now I need you to be a good girl. Harvesting baby magic is a delicate process." Rose's bottom lip started to tremble. The leader smiled. "Aw sweetie is something wrong?"

"Sham," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Dean."

"If they come and find you I'll make sure they go bye-bye forever." Rose started to cry. The leader looked out the window. "It's time." He said. He stood in front of Rose and began chanting. Rose wailed louder. The leader took a knife out of a case. He raised it high above Rose. "Say bye-bye little one." He said. There as a loud crash as the building doors burst open.

"Get the hell away from her you psychotic son of a bitch!"

"Dean!" Rose said.

--I'm just full of these huh? More later! (cough push the buttoncough)--


	6. Power

--See I always keep my promises! N-joy!--

5

Dean cocked the sawn-offs in his hands and aimed it at the man who had taken Rose.

"You die first ass-hole." He said. The leader smiled and backed away from Rose.

"I told what'd happen if they came here Rosie." He said. He turned to the demons behind him. "Kill him." The demons charged. Dean fired at the demons. They came from all sides, sometimes faster than he could shoot.

_Dammit Sammy where are you._ A Demon swung at Dean. He ducked down pulled the trigger on the gun...nothing came out. The demon smiled at him.

"Say bye-bye human." He said. Dean took the end of the gun and stuck the demon's jaw, sending him flying. Dean backed up toward the door. The demons ran at him, fast. Dean bent down. Then suddenly, they stopped. They looked down at the white circle under them. Dean stood, finished sealing the salt line.

"Aw isn't salt a bitch?" He asked. He laughed and looked up. Sam ran through the back door, gun aimed.

"Where's Rose?" He asked Dean.

"I was supposed to distract them, you were supposed to get her!" Dean yelled. Sam shrugged. They looked around frantically.

"Dean there's a side door!" Sam yelled. They ran outside, rain drenching them instantly.

"Where'd they go?" Dean shouted. Sam looked around. "Hey listen!" Dean said. Sam did. Over the crashing thunder they heard a small cry, and it was getting farther away. Sam and Dean bolted in that direction.

* * *

Rose was wet, cold and scared. The leader was running with her. She bounced and shook uncomfortably. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping they would hear her. Rose took a breath and tried screaming louder. 

"Shut up!" The leader yelled. Lightning bolted the sky and loud rumbling thunder followed. Rose tried hitting the man but her small blows didn't have any effect.

The leader knew they were almost there. The cabin that he was sure those boys would find them in, but he'd have control. He would kill them, then the baby. Only problem, he was running out of time. He ran farther and farther away from the church they had been in. He had the cabin in sight, it was only about two hundred yards away. "Don't worry kid!" The leader yelled. "This is all almost over!" He reached the cabin door, wrenched it open, and ran inside.

* * *

Sam and Dean stopped when they couldn't hear Rose anymore. They looked at each other. 

"Oh god please no!" Dean bellowed. "I thought we had more time Sam!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders.

"Dean listen to me!" He yelled. "Do you honestly think he would harvest her magic outside in the rain?" Dean shook his head.

"Let's go kill the son of a bitch." They continued running. Following the same direction they had begun. They dodged trees, jumped bushes, guns ready to fire at anything that moved.

"Dean!" Sam yelled over the pounding rain. "I see a house about a hundred yards away!" Dean nodded and they ran toward the house.

The house was dark, completely silent. Dean nodded to Sam and they kicked open the door. The only light came from the flashes of lightning outside. They looked around, guns aimed.The wooden floors hadn't been swept in months. The smelled stale andmoist.Broken chairs and molded furniture littered the small, one roomed house. Not a sound penetrated the damp cabin, minus the ever crashing thunder. Finally Dean whispered:

"I don't think they're here." He said. Sam nodded and turned around. Dean was about to follw him when something struck his face.

He fell with a thud, mouth full of blood. "Sam!" He yelled. Sam turned around quickly and was greeted with a blow to his stomach. He groaned when he landed on the moss strewn floor. He looked up and saw the demon looming over him, chair leg in hand.

"You idiots," He said. Dean looked around, frantic to find Rose. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" He kicked Dean in the ribs. From the far corner, he heard Rose cry out. The demon ignored her. "You're supposed to kill demons not take them home with you." He kicked Sam's face, a cut appearing above his eye.

"No!" Rose cried. Dean craned his neck to see her.

"It's alright Rose, we're okay." The demon kicked Dean again. Rose flinched. She was getting angry, her cheeks redening, energy building.

"Do you have any idea of what I can do with magic like that? I could rule the world. And all I have to do is kill a weak little baby." He said, smirking. Sam spat blood on the floor.

"That's where you're wrong dumbass." Sam said. "She's stronger than you think."

"I am stronger than her. I wouldn't have captured her if I wasn't!" He yelled. Suddenly Sam shoved Dean to the side, a couch coming between them andstriking the demon. He fell back, but quickly got up. Dean looked back at Rose. She levitated in midair, her hair swirling around her, rage in her black eyes.

"My Sham, my Dean. No you." She said. The demon smiled.

"Now sweetie I told you, you can't hurt me." He said. Rose smiled.

"Uh-huh." Her gaze intensified. Suddenly the demon yelled in pain.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. He was slowly turning to ash. His cries grew louder and louder. Sam threw his arm in front of his face, Dean as well. Then the leader blew to shreds, nothing left but ashes floating in the wind.

"Good girl Rose." Dean said. He turned around to face her. She was lying on the ground.

"Rose!" Sam and Dean cried.

--I know, I know, you hate me. Cliffies suck...blah blah blah...I'm a horrible person...blah blah blah. If you push that button you can tell me how much you hate me!!(JK, but still push the button plz!)nn--


	7. Home

--Here you go my lovelies!--

7

_"Good girl Rose." Dean said. He turned around to face her. She was lying on the ground._

_"Rose!" Sam and Dean yelled._

Dean reached down and put two fingers on her neck. 

"Thank god." He said.Sam picked her up. "She ever does something like that again I'll kill her." Sam smiled.

"No you won't." He said. The rain had stopped and the atmosphere was calm. "I'm glad she's gonna grow out of this. She could really do some damage." Dean opened the door, Sam walked through it.

"Yeah. Talk about rasin' a little hell." Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. He slammed the door shut. 

They walked for a few minutes, Rose silent in Sam's arms. 

"Sam," Dean said. He didn't want to bring this up. "We have to figure something out. It's not like we can take her on hunts with us. And I really doubt that we can find a demon baby babysitter." Sam nodded.

"I know Dean. But what can we do with her. If we tell anybody besides Bobby they'll kill her. Ellen's way too busy and Jo's AWOL...I'm out of ideas." Dean sighed.

"We'll have to take care of her for now. I'm not sure what to do after that." Rose stirred. Her black eyes fluttered open. She looked around, made eye contact with Sam, and smiled.

"Shammy!" She yelled. She sat up and squeezed him tightly. Sam smiled.

"Hey Rose," he said. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rose nodded. She looked over his shoulder and saw Dean.

"Dean!" She almost jumped out of Sam's grasp, Dean caught her and swung her around.

"There's my girl. You kicked some serious ass!" He said. Sam cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. Some serious butt." Rose giggled.

"Home?" She asked. Dean grinned. 

"Yeah babe we're goin' home." Rose giggled and clapped. She hugged Dean. Sam gave him a worried look. Dean shrugged.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the church, and smiled. Fifteen angry demons stood in the small circle of salt. They all glared and yelled when they entered.

"Aww, Sam I told you we forgot somethin'." Dean said, grinning. The demons scowled, Sam rolled his eyes. "Should we exorcise 'em or let 'em stay here and rot?" Sam shrugged. Dean looked at the demons. "How 'bout we consult the little one." Dean walked over to Rose. "Alright Rose. Do we send them to Hell, or do we leave 'em here?" The demons were silent. Their fate was in the hands of a child.

"Leave 'em." She said, grinning slyly. The demons roared. Dean let Sam and Rose out the door. 

"I'll catch up." He said. He turned to the demons. "If any of you manage to get out of there, just remember. If that baby can incinerate your boss, a high powered sonuvabitch, think about what she can do to you." Some of them went pale, others went red. Most stopped screaming. "That's what I thought." And he left the church. "Who the hell kills babies in a freakin' church?" 

Dean started the engine and they headed back to the motel.

* * *

Sam threw rose up into the air. "One," he said. He threw her higher. "Two," Higher. "Three!" Higher. Rose giggled. Sam caught her and landed on the bed. Dean smiled. Sam stood up. "Rose are you hungry?" He asked. Rose nodded vigorously. Sam reached in a bag and pulled out a jar of food.

"Hey Rose." Dean said. Rose looked up. "How'd you kill that demon?" Rose furrowed her brows, like she was thinking. Her eyes lit up and she pointed to her head. "You thought about it?" Rose nodded. "How'd you know it'd work?" Rose shrugged. "You didn't know? So what you guessed?" Rose nodded. "Well that's reassuring." Rose smiled, her four bottom teeth visible. 

Sam came back, spoon and jar in hand. He sat down in front of Rose.

"Time to eat kiddo." Rose smiled again. Someone knocked on the door. Dean stood, his hand planted on the gun at his side. Slowly, he opened the door.

A young woman, maybe twenty five, stood in the doorway. She had a slim figure, long blond hair and her eyes were as black as night. Dean pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her chest.

"Please!" She said, holding up her hands. "I-I don't want any trouble." Sam picked up Rose and carried her to the far back corner. 

"What do you want?" Dean asked, ready to shoot if she moved too suddenly. The woman bit her lip.

"I, I want my daughter." Sam's jaw dropped. Dean lowered his gun. 

"Prove it." He said gruffly. He let the woman come in. She looked at Rose and her eyes lit up.

"There's my baby." She said. Rose smiled gently.

"Mama!" She yelled. The woman smiled.

"Hang on minute!" Sam yelled. "You left Rose in an alley, alone. Completely abandoned her. Now that everything's all fine and dandy with you, now you want her back?" The woman opened her mouth, but Dean interrupted.

"Do you know what kind of hell we've been through? We took her here. We got attatched to her. She got kidnapped and almost killed. We went and tried to save her but she ended up saving us. We go through all that and you want her back?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "Her father... he was so cruel. When we got involved in those killings he put his own daughter in danger and didn't give a damn. So when he said we should abandon her and save ourselves I thought it was the perfect opportunity to kill his ass. And I did." 

"How in the hell did you know that we'd save her? We could've left her there to die." Sam said. The woman shook her head.

"I knew who you were. And I wasn't so sure about Dean but I knew you wouldn't leave her there Sam. And I thank you for that." She said. "I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to. But...I just want my daughter back." Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Rose. She smiled and nodded.

"Rose." Dean said. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. She turned and looked at Sam, then she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

"I'll see you around Rose." He said. Dean grabbed Rose's bag and handed it to her mom.

"You called her Rose right?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"If you don't like it you can change it to whatever but."

"No , no, no," She said. "I like it." Dean grinned. Rose let go of Sam and smiled up at him.

"Bye bye Shammy." She said. Sam smiled.

"Bye bye Rose." Sam handed her to Dean.

"Now you stay out of trouble hellion." He said. Rose looked at him slyly. Dean hugged her, she kissed his cheek.

"Bye bye Dean." She said. Dean looked in her soft black eyes, the ones he might not ever see again.

"Bye Rose." Dean said, smiling sadly. He handed her to her mom. "You take care of her," He warned. "Just because your a chick doesn't mean I wont..." She nodded.

"I know." She said. She turned and began to walk out the door. 

"I lowve you!" Rose yelled. 

"We love you too Rose." Sam said. Her mom shu the door, and she was gone. Sam sighed.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" He asked. Dean smiled.

"Yeah..." They stood for a few moments. "Well," Dean said. "I got to go take a shower." Before he walked into the bathroom he turned. "Hey Sam." He said. Sam turned. "You would've madea great mommy." Dean grinned broadly.He shut the door quicklyas Sam threw a pillow at him.

END

--I thank you all. Hope the ending was satisfactory! I want to give a shout out to Ikchen. That's right babe I used your line. The 'raise a little hell' thing was your idea and I hope ur not mad I used it.Thanx everybody! Reviews welcome!--


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Hey!**

**I know it's been awhile **

**but I decided to do a sequel. It's called:**

**Bundle Of Hell II: Rose's Comeback. **

**Find it, read the summary. **

**Should be as fun as the last one!**

**Well, I mean,**

**If you want to read it.**

**If you do I'll hear from ya!**

**God Bless!**

**-Chloe winchester**


End file.
